


Destiny

by Destiel_Cockles



Series: Wincest Firsts [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Part Kinks, Bottom Sam, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Horny Dean, Horny Sam, Hunting gone wrong, Love Confessions, Love Spell, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Mostly porn, Mutual Masturbation, Nipple Play, One Shot, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Sex, Sex Pollen, Smut, Some Fluff, Teasing, Top Dean, Wincest - Freeform, increased pleasure, smut with sort of plot, sort of sex pollen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 01:47:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3469886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiel_Cockles/pseuds/Destiel_Cockles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was supposed to be a quick hunting trip, but something goes wrong and suddenly Sam & Dean are horny beyond belief because they activated a sort of sexed up love spell. They can't break it until they have sex with their true love, only neither of them wants to admit they have feelings for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sam and Dean were at a motel, Sam was doing research on the latest monster they were hunting while Dean messed around with the weapons. He had fieldstripped and cleaned all the guns in less than ten minutes. Sam was watching him out of the corner of his eye, when Dean looked up he quickly looked back at the screen.

Sam had figured out that the monster they were hunting was called an erote, but it was pretty obscure and there was very little information on it. He had only found two sites with lore and they were pretty sketchy but there was nothing else he could find and Dean had been bitching for the past hour for him to hurry up so they could get the job done and get back to the bunker.

“You still haven’t found anything?”

“There isn’t much on them. From what I can tell, it's called an erote and it looks like you kill it just by stabbing it in the heart.”

“With what?”

Sam looked up at Dean like he was a total moron. “A knife…”

“Don’t be a smart ass, usually there is some sort of crazy twist like it has to be a pure silver knife blessed by a former werewolf under a full moon at midnight or something.”

“Nope, the two sites I read just said to stab it.”

"Sounds pretty fucking easy. Almost too easy.”

Sam scrolled down and shrugged. “What, you want it to be hard?”

“No, but maybe we should look into it more. You usually look into things a lot more.”

Dean could see a hint of a bitchface as Sam narrowed his eyes and replied, “Are you saying I’m not doing the research the right way? Maybe you should quit playing around and do it yourself.”

Dean scoffed, “I’m not playing around. I’m getting shit ready, something you rarely ever do.”

“What do you need to get ready? We both need some sort of knife.”

Dean stood up and tossed several different knives and blades into a duffel bag then loaded a new clip into his gun just in case. “Fine, something goes wrong, which it usually does, it’s all on you.”

“Whatever, nothing’s going to go wrong. We’re gonna stab it and it’s going to die. Then we’ll either go to a bar where you’ll get drunk and hit on every girl there until you get one to sleep with you or we’ll come back here and you’ll get drunk and play with yourself until you pass out.”

“Shut up. I’ll be in the Impala, get your ass moving.”

Sam closed his laptop and followed Dean outside. Dean drove to the place they had tracked the erote, nearly an hour from their motel. It was an abandoned building on the edge of town, so they figured it would be pretty easy to get in and out.

Dean grabbed a machete and a switchblade while Sam took a long hunting knife. Sam was about to close the trunk when Dean grabbed the duffle bag.

“Why are you bringing all that extra stuff?”

Dean slammed the trunk shut and started walking toward the ramshackle structure. He shrugged as he glanced over his shoulder at Sam. “You never know. That’s just Hunting 101, always be prepared because shit almost never goes the way you expect it.”

Of course Dean was right, he had been hunting for nearly his entire life, thousands of jobs and maybe a couple dozen of them went smooth. They had been able to sneak up on the erote without a problem, Sam attempted to stab it when it disappeared. A few seconds later it appeared behind Dean, just as he stabbed the erote in the heart, a purple liquid exploded out, saturating both of them in the sticky goo.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean shouted. He stabbed his knife in several more times to make sure it was dead. The erote fell to the ground and disintegrated, leaving behind a cloud of more of the colored slime.

Dean tried wiping the sticky substance off of his hands, but they were still bright purple. "Fuck! This shit stains like a bitch." 

Sam laughed, "Well, then you're gonna be walking around looking like Barney for a few days. It's all over your face."

Dean looked up at Sam and smirked. "Wouldn't laugh dude, it's all over yours too."

Sam tried franticly rubbing it onto his shirt. “Is it gone?”

“Nope.”

Sam dug through the duffle bag and pulled out the first aid kit. He opened an alcohol swab and tested a spot on his hand, but it didn’t even turn the swab purple. “Damn it, once it sets it’s like, permanent.”

Dean swore under his breath and started walking to the Impala. Sam took a few long strides to catch up with his brother. He glanced over and couldn’t help but laugh, his shirt, jeans, face, hair and arms were all stained bright purple.

Dean glared at Sam. “Shut the fuck up, you look just as freaking ridiculous. Maybe if you would have done a little more research like I told you we would have known what to expect.”

“Aww what’s wrong? I think purple looks good on you,” Sam started laughing then paused when he realized what he had just said.

Luckily Dean hadn’t really been paying attention, he was unlocking the trunk of the Impala and didn’t seem to notice. They tossed in their knives and the duffle bag. Dean pulled his shirt over his head and started unzipping his jeans. Sam felt himself getting harder as he watched Dean push his jeans down. He had already been hard watching Dean the entire day and when he had killed the erote it had made it even worse because Sam had this kink with watching Dean hunt. Sam wondered why Dean was taking his clothes off, not that he was complaining but he knew that he didn’t have any clothes to change into.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Same thing you're gonna do before you get in my damn car."

Dean stepped out of his jeans, then wrapped them around his shirt and tossed them in a bag. He handed the bag to a stunned Sam.

Sam felt his face flame as he stuttered, “W-what? No way! You’re insane."

"You're fucking insane if you think I'm gonna let you sit in my damn car in those stained up clothes and ruin my interior."

Sam gulped, he couldn't take his jeans off and drive nearly an hour to the motel. He had a boner and it was now getting even worse because his brother was in nothing but his boxers, and he was obviously horny too, which only made Sam about a million times hornier.

"Don't you have like, um, a tarp or something I can sit on?"

"Nope. Now c'mon, quit being such a fucking prude and get those dirty ass clothes off, unless you’re gonna hitchhike but we’re in the middle of nowhere and it’s a long ass walk back to the motel."

Dean turned and walked to the driver’s side of the Impala. He knew this was a terrible idea, but he'd risk his brother knowing he had an erection to not stain up the seats of his baby. Dean got in, trying to position himself in a way that was least obvious he was hard but finally gave up and figured he would just drive with his left hand and leave his right arm over his lap. He was always a little hard because of his brother, but for some reason as they were walking back to the Impala Dean was suddenly overwhelmingly horny. Not that he wasn’t always horny as hell, most of the time it was so much worse when he was with his brother but he had never been this damn horny in his life and wasn’t really sure why since he hadn't been fantasizing about his brother. Not any more than usual.

Dean started the Impala and rolled the window down. He stuck his head out and yelled, “Get your ass moving, Sammy!”

Sam took a deep breath, he knew there was no way out of this because when Dean said something he meant it and when it came to his Impala he never gave in. Sam knew that Dean would never let him in the car until he took off the stained clothes so he started unbuttoning his plaid shirt. Luckily he had a t-shirt on underneath, unlike Dean so he could at least try to pull it down enough that it covered his Dean-induced boner because sitting next to Dean in the Impala, watching his muscular arm move as he steered the car was always enough to make him hard but the thought of his brother sitting inches from him practically naked with an obvious boner was going to be impossible. Sam was so fucking horny he could barely see straight. Of course the one time his brother didn’t wear thirty layers of clothes was the time this happened, now Sam was going to be staring at his stupid sexy shirtless brother the entire way back to the motel. He took his jeans off and tossed the clothes into the bag then slammed the trunk closed.

Sam opened the door and got in, he tried not to look over at Dean who was messing around with the radio but just as he was closing the door Dean shifted and Sam felt his cock twitch hard because his eyes were immediately drawn to his tented up boxers. Dean started driving as Sam tried not to think about how big his brother’s erection looked, he could see him out of the corner of his eye and was getting so damn horny he felt like he was going to explode. He tried not to watch his bicep flexing as he turned the wheel, or how perfect his chest and abdominal muscles were but even in his peripheral vision Dean was the sexiest damn thing Sam had ever seen.

Dean drove as fast as he could, but not too fast because the last thing they needed was to get pulled over when they were both half naked. He could see Sam out of the corner of his eye, he was watching him too. Dean shifted uncomfortably and moved his arm more across his lap. Dean sucked in a breath when his arm rubbed against his throbbing erection. If he didn't get back to the motel room soon he was going to lose his mind. Even though his arm barely grazed across it felt unbelievably good. He was dying to just run his had up and down his cock a few times. Dean tried to avoid a bump in the road but when he swerved it made his arm rub across and he had to bite back a moan.

Sam could barely stand it, he leaned his head against the window and closed his eyes as he took a few deep breaths. Every time the car shifted even slightly it made him even hornier. He opened his eyes a few minutes later, he could see Dean moving his arm back and forth. Sam sucked in a breath, he could feel himself growing even harder and now his cock was throbbing he was so damn horny.

Dean sped up, he no longer cared because all he could think about how was how astronomically horny he was and he wanted to get back to the motel as quickly as possible so he could take a shower and jerk off.

“Can’t you drive any faster?”

“Quit bitching, I’m already going 70 when the speed limit is 45. Just calm down, we’ll be there in a few minutes.”

Dean slowed down as he came into the city. Five minutes later he saw the motel and sped up. When he finally pulled up to their motel, Dean quickly got out and ran up to the door. He unlocked it and rushed into the bathroom before Sam was even out of the car so he couldn’t argue about getting first shower. When Sam got in the room and realized Dean was already in the shower, he went up to the bathroom door and pounded on hard.

"You’re a freaking jerk! Hurry up!"

Dean didn't answer him, he was too busy trying to jerk off as quickly as he could. After ten minutes he still hadn't come, not even close, even though it felt really good. In fact, it felt better than it normally did. He was struggling not to make any noise but failing miserably. He had no idea why all of a sudden he was hornier than ever, why it felt so incredibly good and why the hell he hadn’t come yet.

Sam was debating on just trying to jerk off while Dean was in the shower but if he got too into it and Dean came out he would never hear the end of it even though Dean was in there doing the exact same thing and not exactly being discreet about it. He couldn't believe he was still in the shower, not that he didn't know what he was doing. Dean always jerked off in the shower, not that Sam listened. Ok, he totally did. But normally Dean didn't take this damn long, he never got that loud either. Sam kept hearing muffled moans and grunts and it was driving him fucking insane

"Dean, what the fuck? I need to take a damn shower. Play with yourself later.”

Dean opened his mouth to respond but a loud groan came out before he could stop it. He didn’t understand why he wasn’t coming, he was doing everything he normally did but he just kept getting hornier and his dick was so fucking hard he could cut diamonds with it. Dean started thrusting into his fist as he pinched his nipple hard. One of his biggest kinks was tweaking his nipples but it wasn’t doing anything but making him even hornier.

Dean was so desperate to come he started running his finger across his rim. Normally he would never do this when Sam was around, or at least when he was awake because he could never stay quiet when he was fingering himself. He put some soap on his fingers and bit down hard on his lips because he knew he was going to have a bitch of a time keeping it down and that this was a terrible idea, but he had to do whatever it took to finally get off. Dean slid his finger in, moaning as he worked himself open, he slid his finger in further, trying his best not to moan too loud. His finger brushed against his prostate and Dean felt a surge of pleasure like he had never felt in his life. He eased his finger in all the way, panting and moaning as his finger slid across his sweet spot. He tried rolling his balls and pinching his nipple, normally just one of these things made him come but even doing them all at once was doing nothing but making him even hornier and every time Sam yelled at him through the door he thought about fucking him and it had Dean so damn horny he was out of his mind.

Sam was pounding on the door yelling at him to jerk off on his bed so he could take a shower. Dean wasn’t about to stop when he felt so close, so he slid another finger in and bit down on his lip as he worked it in. Just as he started scissoring his fingers, they just barely brushed across his prostate and Dean grunted loudly. It felt about a million times better than it normally did, not that he was complaining because it was like pure ecstasy but he was being loud as hell and being in the shower made it so much louder.

“You’re such a fucking jerk, Dean. Listening to you is making it so much fucking worse.”

Dean wondered what that meant, was he turned on listening to him or did Sam just mean he was jealous that he wasn’t in the shower jerking off. Maybe both, maybe Sam wanted to be in the shower with him. As much as Dean wanted it to be true he would never ask so he figured if he didn’t come after he worked another finger in he would give up and let Sam take a shower.

“I’ll be out...uhh _shit_ …In a minute… _fuck_!”

“Dude, if you’re not out in two minutes I’m picking the lock and dragging you out of there.”

Sam bit down on his lip, he couldn’t believe he had actually said that out loud.

“Mmmm yeah? W-what are you…” Dean paused and tried to stifle a loud moan as he pounded down on his fingers and thrust into his fist. “What’re you…gonna do abou- ohhh _fuck!”_

Dean thought about waiting to see what Sam did but decided it wasn’t a good idea. He figured he’d give it one more try and dug his fingers into his prostate hard.

Sam had his hand down his boxers, jerking his fist up and down his cock as he leaned against the wall and listened to the hot porn quality noises his brother was trying not to make. He pictured Dean thrusting into his fist, twisting his wrist up and down as he did it. Sam knew it was pathetic but he knew all about his brother’s masturbation habits because he had spent the last two decades pretending to be asleep while he jerked off a few feet away from him in his bed every night. Normally by now Sam would have come, he even knew the noise Dean normally made right before he came and he had been making it for the last ten minutes so he wondered what the hell was going on. Maybe they had somehow ingested some sort of Viagra type substance, he wished he would have the balls to tell Dean how bad he wanted him because he would love Dean to be able to fuck him nonstop for the next few hours or even days.

Sam suddenly wondered if Dean was fingering himself, judging from how much louder he had gotten he had to be. The first time Sam found out Dean played with his ass, Sam had come untouched for the first time in nearly ten years. He hadn’t even been jerking off, he had woken up one night when they both had been drunk as hell and Sam had passed out early. He peeked through his eyelashes, his normal routine when watching his brother, and when he saw Dean with his legs spread out fucking himself on his fingers he had come harder than he had in a long time. It had given him a small glimmer of hope that maybe one day he might have a chance because if Dean got off on fingering himself as much as he did, then he would love it if Sam did it for him and even more if they had sex.

“Dean! Please…”

Sam should have never said his brother’s name because it came out in a near moan since he was jerking his fist hard and fast up his aching erection. It felt so damn good and he was so horny it hurt not to stoke it, even though it felt incredible he couldn’t get himself off. The thought of Dean in the shower jerking off was making it even worse.

“Alright, I-I’m coming.”

“About time.”

Dean bit down on his lip and groaned as he thrust into his fist hard, when Sam said his name it should have been enough to make him come hard but he didn’t.

“Not like that, bitch. I mean I’m coming out.”

Dean cursed under his breath because that sounded just as bad, he heard his brother laugh then moan.

“Shut up I didn’t mean it like that either!”

Sam chuckled, he wished his brother would come out of the closet, even if he didn’t he just wished he would fuck him. “Thought you were coming out?"

Dean slowed down, but couldn't stop all the way. He had no idea what his problem was, not that lasting a long time was a problem, he always lasted a long time but this was not a great time to have excellent stamina. He had been in the shower for at least fifteen or twenty minutes, and he had used up most of the soap and had moved on to Sam’s conditioner which actually felt even better because it was so smooth but now the hot water was running out so he had to try to come because he was way too horny to just stop.

"G-give me....a...." Dean sucked in a breath. "Fucking minute. Why don't you....look up about....that erote fucker we just killed and figure out what the fuck's going on.”

Dean was desperate to come, it was to the point he was so worked up it was starting to hurt. He knew he should have come a long time ago because it felt incredible he felt like screaming, so he had to slow down but even when he tried just barely running his hand slowly up his cock, his body was shuddering from the intense pleasure. Dean felt a jolt of pleasure and started jerking his fist harder as he tightened his grip. Dean bit down on his lip and moaned, he leaned against the wall as the pleasure nearly overtook him. He knew something wasn’t right but he was so damn horny he couldn’t think straight.

Sam had given up on taking a shower, now he was just desperate to come, obviously Dean was having the same problem. He was suddenly worried they had been hexed by a witch or it was some sort of fucked up spell. He pulled up the site on the erotes he had looked at earlier. Dean was making incredibly sexy noises and Sam couldn’t take it anymore so he slid his hand back down his cock, as he looked up another site. He heard Dean moan followed by a deep groan, he wasn’t even trying to keep it down anymore and if it were any other day Sam would be loving it but all he could think about was how horny he was and how bad he wanted to just come.

Sam found another site, he wasn’t sure how he had missed it earlier but he remembered that Dean had been cleaning guns earlier when he was doing research and that always distracted him because he had a thing for watching Dean’s hands work on things. There was a way to end it, but it was not going to be easy. He got up and walked over to the bathroom and pounded on the door. He heard Dean swear and imagined the water cascading down his perfect body as he jerked his hand up his big fat cock.

"Dean, um, we might have a problem."

Sam heard Dean grunt, then in a strained voice snapped, "Ya think?"

"Yeah. Um, turns out you're not supposed to get the venom on you or uh, there are consequences.”

"No fucking shit."

Sam yelled through the door, "Dean, just come out. You're not gonna be able to uh...you know.”

"What're you talking about?”

"Dean, the side effect is um...well, I think you know.”

Dean swore under his breath and turned the water off. He had rushed into the bathroom to get ahead of Sam so he didn't grab any clothes. Dean wrapped a towel around his waist and went out, Sam was sitting on his bed with his laptop on his lap.

When Sam looked up he felt his dick twitch hard. He wasn't expecting Dean to come out in a towel, he hadn’t bothered to dry off and he looked so damn sexy it was making his already throbbing cock start to pulsate. Dean’s hair was wet, Sam could see drops of water on his chest and then his eyes landed on the huge bulge where the towel was straining against his erection. Sam wanted to jump up and pull Dean down over him, he immediately tried focusing on the screen instead of his stupid sexy brother.

Dean debated on getting dressed but figured as soon as Sam took a shower he'd be trying to get off again so he walked over to the bed and shoved the covers down. He tossed the towel on the ground and propped his leg up so it wouldn’t be obvious that he was running his hand up and down his dick.

"So...uh, I guess erotes are actually a type of um…fairy.”

Dean paused and glanced over at Sam. "You've got to be fucking kidding me.”

"I wish I was. But you know how they have a unique sense of humor-”

"Don't fucking remind me,” Dean snapped, not even wanting to think about his last encounter with fairies.

Sam bit his lip and laughed to himself. "Anyway, the erotes were created by Eros, the Greek god of um, love and sexual desire. Sort of like the counterpart to the Roman’s cupid. They were manifestations of him who went after um, those with unrequited love and also those destined to be together, like um…soulmates.”

“Skip the history lesson and get to what the hell these fairy erote fuckers did and how to stop it.”

“Well, normally if an erote bites you, it is like a love spell with a twist. The twist being, um, you get really horny.”

"Okay...”

"But in large amounts, you get....well really _really_ horny.”

"Get to the part I don't already know.” 

"Well that's where the love spell comes in. In normal amounts you crave the one you love, and until you, um, have sex...you crave it all the time.”

Dean let out a breath, he hadn’t realized his hand was suddenly moving up and down a lot faster. Now that he thought about it he was craving sex even more than usual. Dean always craved sex and the one person he craved it with was Sam, and he wanted his brother so bad he could barely stand it.

Sam could see his brother’s hand moving up and down, as he continued speaking Dean’s hand moved quicker. His eyes were closed and his leg gradually went down lower until he was laying with them splayed wide open. Sam couldn’t help himself, he watched Dean as he jerked his fist in rhythm with him. He saw Dean bite down on his lip hard then thrust into his fist as he bit back a moan and then seemed to realize he was getting way too into it and sucked in a breath, slowing his hand down.

Dean looked over at Sam, when he realized he had been watching him he felt his face getting warmer. He slid his tongue across his lips and let out a long slow breath. “Uh…so wh-what were you saying? How do you…mmm,” Dean paused, he wished he could stop touching himself but he couldn’t and apparently neither could Sam and that only made it worse because just the thought of his brother jerking off made him horny as hell but actually seeing him do it was driving Dean insane. “What happens if you get drenched in the venom shit?”

Sam’s eyes were on Dean. The covers were getting lower and lower and the more Sam talked the faster Dean seemed to be moving his hand. Sam cleared his throat but his voice was strained, "Well, basically if you get hit with a large amount... it’s like an aphrodisiac on steroids. Sort of a magic Viagra only about a billion times more potent.”

“Damn it Sam, I told you to research the shit more, that it couldn’t have been as easy as just knifing the fuckers. Son of a fucking bitch so how long are we stuck with these never ending boners?”

“You'll be unsatisfied until, um…until you have sex with your one true love.”

"One true…what?! So sex won't be satisfying anymore?”

"Actually the opposite...with the person you’re in love with. But, you know...you can't...you'll be...”

Dean huffed impatiently, “Stop being a fucking prude and just say it, Sammy.”

Sam felt his face burn as he avoided Dean’s eyes and muttered, “You’ll um, well, until you have sex with your true love…”

“Jesus fucking Christ spit it out!”

“You’ll be outrageously horny and painfully hard until you do.”

Dean swore under his breath. He wondered how the fuck was he going to fix this. He had only been in love with his brother for his entire life. He guessed it could be worse, it takes some people years or even a lifetime to find their true love. But as desperate as Dean was for this to be over he really didn’t think he could admit to Sam how he felt about him, even though he had a feeling Sam had some sort of feelings toward him, he just figured he was physically attracted to him because they were together all the time but Dean seriously doubted Sam was in love with him.

“So even if we were to go out and bang every girl we see at the bar, odds are we’re totally screwed?”

“Pretty much unless you just happen to find your soulmate or something. But the thing is, if you have sex with someone who isn’t your true love…”

Dean glanced over at Sam, chewing down on his lip. “Yeah?”

“You spread it…sort of like a STD.”

“So, not only do you get a constant boner but if you have sex with the wrong person you spread around some fairy Neverland herpes?”

Sam chuckled, “Yeah…which sucks for you since you bang a girl or five every town he pass through.”

“Shut up, I do not. I’m getting better.”

Sam did notice that Dean had gradually been hooking up with less and less girls but he just figured he had too much on his mind. It was rare for Dean not to hook up at least three or four nights a week, or at least find some girl at the bar to blow him before going back to the motel. But now that Sam really thought about it, Dean had only messed around with a couple of girls over the last few weeks. The backseat of the Impala used to get more miles than they drove, but lately Dean seemed to not be into picking up girls. Sam had learned long ago to not get his hopes up sometimes Dean was just in a shitty mood or had too much going on with the jobs to bother. But Sam suddenly wondered why Dean had pointed it out, he normally wouldn’t admit that he wasn’t getting any so maybe it meant he finally wanted to be with Sam because Dean was worse than a dog in heat, he wanted sex all the time. He was always talking about it, and even when he didn’t Sam could always tell he was thinking about it because he was hard throughout most of the day just like he was.

Dean turned and really looked at Sam for the first time since he had taken his clothes off before getting in the Impala and laughed.

Sam gave him a bitchface, “What could possibly be funny right now?”

“Your face.”

“Shut up you fucking jerk. What are you, seven?”

“No, not how your face looks…” Dean was laughing hysterically, everything that was happening was so ridiculous and they were constantly getting in these messes that were completely outrageous, not to mention he was so horny he was now delirious. “The right side of your face is totally bright purple.”

“Blow me, Dean.”

Sam suddenly regretted using his favorite comeback. Dean completely froze, his hand stopped moving across his erection for the first time since he had gotten out of the shower. He knew Sam had just automatically said it without thinking but the way his brother’s face was deep red and he was biting nervously at his lip made Dean wonder if deep down Sam wanted really wanted a blowjob from him.

“I’m gonna take a shower,” Sam muttered as he got up and quickly headed into the bathroom.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam knew it was pointless to even attempt to mess around anymore. He knew unless he wanted to have an eternal boner he'd have to just admit to Dean he was in love with him. He didn't know what would be worse, having a constant raging hard on or telling his brother how he felt about him and having Dean either kick his ass or resent him for admitting that he was in love with him.

Sam had a crush on Dean since he was a kid, he had never been attracted to anyone else. The older he got, the more intense his feelings became. No matter how hard he tried to be with someone else he soon learned without a doubt that he didn’t just have a crush on his brother, he was in love with him. Sam could never tell how Dean would react to him admitting his feelings, Dean had always flirted with him and even though Dean flirted all the time he only flited with women and only to get something he wanted like sex or free drinks at the bar. Sam had never seen Dean flirt with another guy but he could just be messing with his head because they were constantly joking around. He knew he had to just try, even if Dean didn’t feel the same way Sam knew he wouldn’t kick his ass. Being Dean he would most likely give Sam what he wanted like he had his entire life regardless of how he felt, but Sam wanted his brother to love him back. He knew Dean loved him but he just wished he was in love with him.

As Sam turned the shower off, he made a decision. No matter what, he was going to tell Dean how he felt and judging on his reaction he would go from there. Sam quickly got dressed, just putting on a pair of boxers since he was planning on Dean having a good reaction and he didn’t want to bother with clothes if Dean wanted to have sex. Sam could hear Dean’s bed creaking so he carefully opened the bathroom door. Dean had a porno on but he wasn’t watching it. His eyes were closed and he hadn’t even heard Sam open the door. He knew he should make a noise so Dean would know he was in the room but he couldn’t resist watching him for a few minutes.

Dean had two fingers in his ass, he was rocking down on them slowly because his body was so overly sensitized from the erote venom if he would pound down on them he would be screaming. He bit back a moan as he scissored his fingers over his prostate. It felt so damn good, he had never gotten more than two fingers in before he came so he eased a third one in, letting out a groan he knew was too loud but couldn’t stop it. Dean thrust into his fist, his cock was sweating out precome. He needed to come so bad he could barely stand it. He knew he would have to tell Sam how he felt because he was going to lose it if he didn’t have sex with Sam. Dean grunted as his fingers massaged into his sweet spot. He was so into it he still had no idea Sam had finished his shower.

Sam held his breath as he watched Dean’s face, he looked so damn hot. His teeth were biting down hard on his lip, they looked even plumper than usual and since Sam was horny beyond belief he imagined how good they would feel on his, kissing his entire body and stretched over his cock. Dean moaned, Sam watched his hand moving faster as Dean thrust into his fist. His eyes were drawn down and as the covers dipped down lower. Sam felt his cock twitch hard when he realized Dean had both hands down there and wondered if he was fingering himself. The thought had his cock pulsating. Sam ran his hand across his tented up boxers as he slowly walked toward his bed, not wanting to make a noise. He saw Dean’s legs move up higher and by the way he was bouncing up and down he knew he was finger fucking his ass and the noises he was trying not to make were driving Sam absolutely insane. Sam had to tell him, he just prayed Dean felt the same way. He wanted to be the one to make his brother feel pleasure like that, to make him make all those noises and hot faces, but even more he wanted Dean to do the same thing to him.

 _“Sammy_ …”

Sam felt every drop of blood go straight to his cock, Dean had moaned his name and it was the hottest damn thing he ever heard. “Yeah?”

Dean practically jumped up off the bed. He looked over at his brother, his face flushing a deep red because he hadn’t realized he said Sam’s name out loud or that he was even out of the shower. Sam didn’t seem to notice he was moaning his name, so Dean eased his fingers out and turned the TV off.

Sam sat down on the bed, then laid back and pulled the covers up. He nervously clutched a fistful of the sheets and took a deep breath. "Dean...um...I don't know how to tell you this, and I know you're gonna most likely get pissed...”

"Fuck, what now? I already want to fucking kill every single one of those fucking fairy erote bastards that ever existed.”

"No...This has nothing to do with erotes or hunting. There isn't really an easy way for me to say this, so I'm just gonna fucking say it.”

Dean shifted so he was facing Sam. He waited and when Sam didn’t say anything he quietly encouraged him, “Just say it, Sammy. You can tell me anything, I won’t get pissed no matter what it is. Just tell me.”

"I...I-I'm uh..." Sam sucked in a deep breath and looked down at the comforter on the bed. He traced his finger over the pattern as he worked up his nerve. He knew he was never going to get another opportunity like this so he closed his eyes and mumbled in a low, barely audible voice. "I’m um, in love with...with uh…you."

Even though Sam had whispered the last part so quietly he had barely even spoken it, Dean heard him loud and clear. He sat frozen for a few seconds. Dean was not expecting Sam to admit he was in love with him. He hadn’t even been sure if his brother just wanted to have sex with him or had real feelings like Dean had. Dean was overwhelmed, he had been thinking about nothing but sex for nearly two hours but suddenly he could only think about the fact that Sam actually loved him back and for the first time in his entire life he felt truly happy.

Sam waited a minute then opened his eyes. Dean was completely still, he had rolled onto his back and was staring at the ceiling. Dean was never quiet, he always spoke what was on his mind. Sam had never seen his brother speechless, but it gave him the tiniest glimmer of hope because if Dean did not agree with something or it pissed him off he did not hesitate to say something. He would go on and on for hours if he had to in order to let Sam know he disagreed with him. Sam suddenly worried that maybe he just could not believe that Sam was in love with his own brother and was trying to decide what to do.

"Say something."

Dean was stunned, a smile slowly spread across his face. "What are you waiting for?”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean…if that’s how you feel then c’mere so we can end this.”

"You....you're not...mad?

"Why the hell would I be mad?"

Sam risked a peek over at Dean as he replied, "Because I'm your brother and I just told you I want you."

"And?"

"And that doesn't...bother you?"

Dean shook his head. "No.”

“Yeah but…it’ll take care of it for me because I um…I mean, what about you?”

“What about me?”

“How are we going to figure out who your-“

Dean quickly cut Sam off. “Shut up, you know I…” Dean sucked in a breath and ran his hand over the back of his neck. “I mean…I-I feel the same way…about you."

Sam's head snapped up. "Really?”

"Yeah, so get your ass over here so we can have this epic sex you said this erote crap is supposed to make you have with your true love.”

Sam jumped up and was in Dean's bed before he could even blink. The instant he got under the covers Dean pushed Sam onto his back and kissed him several times. Sam moaned, his lips felt so much softer than he had expected. The feeling of his brother’s lips against his was like an electric current suddenly running through his body. Dean’s hand had his cheek cradled in his palm and his thumb was stroking his face. Sam wrapped his arms around Dean, he loved how it felt to finally get the one thing he had always wanted. The kiss was incredible and continued to get more intense. Sam pulled Dean closer, relishing the feeling of being so close and to have Dean lying over him. He felt Dean’s tongue slide across his lips so he parted them.

Sam closed his eyes and groaned as Dean's tongue swept around his mouth greedily. Their tongues intertwined as they explored each other’s mouth. Dean tasted incredible, he could faintly taste the whiskey Dean had drank earlier, but there was a taste so addicting he couldn’t get enough of it. He really could not describe it. It was sort of sweet but he could only think to describe it as Dean. He deepened the kiss to get more of it, moaning into his mouth as Dean turned the kiss up even more until it was so heated Sam was starting to feel lightheaded.

Dean shifted closer, he began running his hand through Sam’s hair like he had always wanted to. He secretly loved Sam’s hair even though he gave him a hard time about it being long. Sam moaned when he pulled on it, so Dean tugged harder. He thought it was hot that he had a kink about his hair being pulled and couldn’t wait to figure out all of his kinks.

Sam ran a hand down Dean’s chest. He traced his finger over Dean’s nipple, he felt Dean tug on his hair so he started tweaking it. When Dean started thrusting his cock against his, Sam figured he really liked his nipples being played with. He suddenly remembered when he watched Dean jerking off though his eyelashes all the nights he had pretended to be asleep that he always played with his nipples. It was so damn hot, Sam wanted to get him worked up so he pinched down. Dean moaned, as Sam began twisting his nipple and tugging on it harder Dean pulled back and buried his face in Sam’s neck, moaning. Sam started pinching the other nipple, Dean began sucking down on Sam’s neck. Sam pinched until his fingers hurt as Dean thrust harder against Sam and sucked several hickeys down his neck.

Sam put his hand on Dean’s chest and shoved him hard. Dean wondered if Sam had changed his mind. He looked into Sam’s eyes as he shifted to the side. “Not what you expected?”

“Fuck no,” Sam panted breathlessly. “It’s so much fucking better…just…. _damn!”_

“What?”

“It’s so…perfect. I mean, just getting kissed by you is better than anything I’ve ever felt, I can’t imagine what the sex will be like.”

“Yeah…think it’s just because of the erote bullshit?”

“No! But…”

Dean ran his tongue over his lips, grinning when he saw Sam’s eyes flicker down to them. “What?”

“I just…God, I really want to suck your dick so damn bad right now.”

Sam pushed on Dean’s shoulder until he was lying flat. He knelt up and nudged Dean’s legs apart as he ran his hand up Dean’s long thick cock. Sam made a tight fist and jerked his fist up and down a few times. He would have loved to tease Dean relentlessly with his tongue until he was practically begging Sam to suck his dick but Sam was way too horny to play around and he figured he could do it once Dean was really into getting into the blowjob.

Dean sucked in a breath as Sam roughly licked his entire length then not wasting another second he started sucking down on the head of his brother’s cock. As Sam sucked down on Dean’s cock diligently, he began rolling his balls and teasing a finger across his perineum. Dean had already been so horny from jerking off for nearly a half hour but now that his brother’s eager tongue was swirling around and he was sucking down on his cock with the suction of a Hoover, Dean was so horny he wanted to shove Sam down and fuck him like there was no tomorrow.

 _“Fuck!”_ Dean groaned, his back arching high up off of the bed.

As Sam swallowed Dean’s cock down he hollowed out his cheeks and began sucking down on his brother harder as he bobbed his head up and down.

Dean felt so much pleasure coursing through his entire body it was overwhelming, the erote venom intensifying it so much he felt dizzy from the pure pleasure. “Godfuckingdamnit,” Dean groaned and thrust lighly into his brother’s mouth, relishing the wet heat tightly wrapped around his cock.

As amazing as it felt, Dean knew sex was going to be even better and not just because of the venom but because he had spent over half his life imagining and fantasizing about fucking Sam. He was just about to pull his brother up and toss him on the bed when his tongue started swirling around madly, pressing and flicking the sensitive spot under the head of his cock. Dean closed his eyes and grabbed handfuls of Sam’s hair, he circled his hips to try and resist the overwhelming urge to thrust harder.

“Son of a fucking bitch, Sammy! Where’d you learn to suck dick this fucking good? Jesus!” Dean's hand gripped Sam’s hair tight, he gently pushed down to get him to speed up, moaning incoherently.

Sam’s tongue pressed against the spot that was driving his brother insane, Dean’s hand tightened and began tugging on Sam’s hair. When Sam put his hand on Dean’s hip and pushed, Dean started grunting and thrusting, he let out a litany of hot noises and a string of obscenities. His other hand was behind him grabbing on to the headboard, he slapped it hard as he felt his dick slide down Sam’s throat. It felt incredible, like hot velvet was wrapped tightly around his cock.

 “Sammy, fuck! So goddamn good.” Dean bit down on his lip, pausing to catch his breath. “C’mon, I gotta fuck you. Can’t fucking take it anymore, got me so damn horny.”

Sam shook his head and pulled back, teasing his tongue roughly up Dean’s shaft. He heard Dean suck in a breath sharply then moan deeply. Sam pulled back and let out a breath, sending fire across the places that were coated in his spit. When Dean glanced down he swirled his tongue around then let it dance profanely across the head of his cock as he stared into his eyes.

Dean groaned as he felt Sam’s fingers grip his balls tighter. Dean choked out a moan as he sucked down hard while he rolled them harder and slid a finger across his rim. Dean was panting and moaning, dying to thrust deep into his brother’s mouth until his cock slid down his esophagus but this was Sam and he couldn’t be rough with him. At least not the first time. Dean wondered how the fuck Sam was so damn good at giving a blowjob but figured Sam just had the same sex-god genes as he had.

Sam continued to tease his tongue across his brother’s cock until he heard him whimpering. “Sammy, _please_ …”

Sam loved hearing Dean beg, his voice was sexy as hell but now it was like pure sex. It was deeper, his faint southern accent becoming more pronounced as he started losing it. Sam always thought the way Dean drawled slightly was hot but now he was doing it even more and it made Sam determined to make his brother come apart.

“You like blowing me, don’t you?”

Sam hummed an agreement, sending a pleasureful vibration across his cock. Dean sucked in a breath and groaned.

“Mmm shit Sammy, you love feeling your big brother’s cock in your mouth?”

“Mmm hmm,” Sam answered, pulling back and licking down Dean’s balls, sucking down on them then teasing his tongue back up as he slowly took him back in.

“You kinky bastard…just fucking wait ‘til I have you so worked up you’re begging me to fuck you.”

Sam pulled back, jerking his fist up and down as he answered, “I want it bad, so fucking bad but...” Sam normally would have never said things like he was about to say but he didn’t care, he felt like he and Dean would never have to hide how they felt again. “I love blowing you. I want to make you hornier than you’ve ever been so you…”

Dean grinned, he knew what his brother was thinking. Sam wanted him to fuck the hell out of him and Dean was dying to hear him say it but he had to get him more riled up. “Yeah? ‘Til my come’s spilling down your throat?”

“Yeah…but…um I mean I want you to fuck me,” Sam teased his tongue across Dean’s cock, pressing down into his slit and lapping up the precome that was sweating out. He was obviously turned on even more that Sam liked doing it and was talking dirtier than he imagined he ever would, even though it was nowhere near as dirty as Dean talked.

“I think you want me to hold you down and fuck the hell out of you. Am I right?”

Sam felt his cheeks turn pink as he sucked harder and inched down a little further. He nodded his head and heard Dean grunt. “Fuck! Want you so fucking bad. I wanna hear you say it, I’ll give it to you anyway you want but I want to hear it.”

“I want you to fuck me as hard as you can, hold me down and fuck me so hard I can feel you for the next week.”

Dean groaned and thrust into Sam’s mouth. “Jesus fucking Christ! Want you so fucking bad right now, but since you love giving me head…show me how much you love it then I’ll fuck you so hard you’ll feel me for the next month.”

Sam was so unbelievably horny, his cock so hard he could barely stand it. He really did love blowing Dean, he had hungered for his cock since he hit puberty. Sam slid his hand down the front of his boxers, he was near his breaking point but he wanted to give Dean head so he had to try and hold back a little longer.

Dean bit down on his lip, sucking in a breath as Sam pulled back and flicked his tongue over the head of his cock, licking down the bulging vein then pressing into the sensitive spot at the crown. Dean was writhing around as Sam’s tongue pressed harder and swirled around. He threw his head back and moaned his brother’s name. It turned Sam on so much he could barely stand it. Sam slid his hand down his boxers and started stroking his throbbing erection. When Dean looked back down and saw Sam jerking his hand up and down his cock he lost it, he couldn’t wait to fuck Sam.

“Damn Sammy…you’re fucking killing me. Take those damn boxers off and play with yourself…I wanna watch you work yourself open.”

Dean jerked Sam’s head up and crushed his lips to Sam’s, kissing him so hard Sam felt lightheaded and flustered. He pulled back panting, Dean smirked and licked his lips. He tried pulling Sam onto the bed but Sam shoved his boxers off then sank back down and continued deep throating Dean. He had his hand on Dean’s thigh, his fingers digging into the firm muscle. Dean grabbed his hand and started sucking on his fingers.

Sam shifted, he pulled back and began jerking his fist up Dean’s cock as he laid back and traced a finger over his rim. Dean moaned as Sam tightened his grip.

“C’mon Sammy…I wanna fuck you so damn bad.”

Sam slid a finger across his rim then slowly eased it in and bit down on his lips, he felt his brother’s dick twitch hard in his hand. He looked up at Dean, his eyes flashing and intense, pupils blown. He loved getting Dean horny, and the way he was looking at him made Sam lose all shyness because he could see in his eyes a lustful desperation that mirrored his own.

“Fuck Sammy, so hot. I wanna be the one making you feel good but damn, you’re turning on so much… Fuck yourself on your fingers for a minute then I’ll get you ready, fuck you so damn hard you’ll be feeling it for the rest of the week.”

Sam moaned as he slid another finger in and gradually worked it in all the way. Dean was thrusting into his fist, biting his lip so hard it was at least twice as plump as it usually was and Sam was practically salivating thinking about feeling his brother’s incredible lips on his and all over his body. Sam scissored his fingers over his prostate. He could tell he was really getting to Dean so he really got into it, pushing down on his fingers hard and moaning his brother’s name.

“Oh shit…Dean, God I want you to fuck me _so_ bad…” Sam groaned, his grip was getting tighter on Dean, the more pleasure he felt the faster his hand twisted and pulled. Dean was grunting and groaning and the hot noises would have made Sam come all over himself if the stupid erote hadn’t exploded and coated them in its venom, but Sam was actually glad they had not known it would be like a sexed up love spell because if they had not gotten the venom on them they would not be about to have sex.

“Sammy…so damn hot fucking yourself on your fingers. Shit.”

Dean leaned forward and teased a finger in under Sam’s. He groaned, “Fuck! So damn tight…oh shit, Sammy please…I need to be in you.”

Sam leaned forward and swallowed down on Dean’s cock, he wrapped his fist tighter around the base then started twisting his wrist up and down as he bobbed his head. Dean’s eyes slammed shut, he thrust up into his brother’s mouth, groaning as he slowed down when he felt his dick hit the back of Sam’s throat. Sam hummed, sending a jolt of pleasure through Dean’s body that was so intense it made his toes curl. He bit down hard on his lip as he muttered a string of curse words. His hand tightened in Sam’s hair and pushed him down as he thrust lightly, his back rising up off the bed as he felt his cock curve further down his throat. He was shuddering with pleasure, every inch of his body was pulsing from it.

Sam shifted so Dean could reach him better, Dean shoved his finger in rhythm with Sam. Sam pushed down on their fingers, gasping when they hit his sweet spot and sent a rush of pleasure through his entire body.

 _“Shit_! All this time I thought you were a prude…” Dean paused and moaned, “But damn, I love how you get all kinky when you’re horny. Jesus, when you’re blowing me it feels like you’re sucking my fucking brains out…oh, sonofamotherfucking _bitch_ …”

Sam deep throated Dean’s cock a few more times, sucking down and swallowing his entire dick as he teased a finger over Dean’s rim. Dean was swearing and moaning incoherently, his words coming out in broken syllables, feeling too much intense pleasure to form coherent sentences or even words. He reached down and grabbed Sam’s hair hard, tugging on it more as Sam moaned because he liked how it felt. He wanted to get Dean to the point he couldn’t take it anymore and slammed him down and fucked the hell out of him. He could tell Dean was so close, if he could come Sam would have done it long ago untouched because it was turning him on so much but now that Dean was fingering him too Sam felt like he was going to explode.

As much as Sam was dying to finally have sex with his brother, he was really enjoying getting him all riled up because he knew Dean would be teasing him relentlessly all the time when he was horny. They had always had that competitiveness between them and he knew they would most likely be constantly trying to get each other so horny they couldn’t stand it.

Dean was loving that Sam wasn’t shy at all when he was horny, and he gave the most incredible blowjob ever but he had to have sex, he was planning on a long night have having all kinds of kinky sex so he started pulling on Sam. Dean grabbed Sam’s shoulders, winching as Sam’s teeth accidently sunk down hard, “Fuck! I like it rough…but watch your damn teeth.”

“Sorry,” Sam muttered.

Dean grabbed Sam and slammed him down on the bed, he leaned down and crushed his lips to Sam’s as he maneuvered them so he was lying over him. He straddled his hips and thrust his cock against his brother’s. He started kissing him with more passion than he had ever kissed anyone in his life. It was so incredibly intense, just kissing Sam was even more pleasureful than any of his past sex experiences. He turned it up even more, his tongue sweeping around, exploring every inch of his mouth.

Sam wrapped an arm around Dean, pulling him closer. As Dean’s tongue swept greedily around his mouth Sam moaned, it was so incredible to finally feel Dean’s lips on his and his body tight aginst his own. His eyes fluttered closed as the kiss got more heated, they began thrusting against each other harder. Dean pulled back and sucked in a breath, he teased his tongue up Sam’s neck. When he got up to his ear he humped into Sam hard, moaning his name softly.

“What do you want, Sammy?”

Sam groaned as Dean’s teeth grazed his earlobe. He exhaled sharply, making it feel like a flame was licking Sam’s neck. Sam gasped as Dean’s cheek brushed against his, burning against his skin in the most amazing way. Sam slid his hand up Dean’s neck, smoothing his fingers through his hair.

“You know what I want.”

Dean sucked down on Sam’s neck then pressed a trail of kisses to where his shoulder met it and bit down lightly, sinking his teeth in deeper when Sam moaned and grabbed a fistful of his hair, digging his nails into Dean’s scalp.

“Want me to fuck you painfully slow? Give you just enough to feel more pleasure than you ever felt before but make you desperate for more. Or you want me to bang you so hard you black out, fuck you into oblivion and make you climax so hard you can’t even move.”

Sam nodded, tightening his grip on Dean as Dean’s tongue worked its way back up his neck. “Hard…fuck me hard, De. Please, I can’t…want it so bad.”

Dean shoved Sam’s legs apart and knelt between them. He teased the head of his cock across his rim, biting down on his lip as he tried to resist the overwhelming urge to thrust into him as hard as he could. Sam was so tight he could barely slide the head of his cock in, he slowly eased in and out, meeting resistance. Dean shoved Sam’s thighs up higher as he continued to work him open. He was so hard he didn’t even have to guide himself in. He tightened his grip on Sam’s thighs and held his breath as he pulled back and tried to push in a little further.

Sam opened his eyes, Dean’s face was tense, his hands were gripping his thighs so tight when Dean shifted his hands up more there were faint bruises. He wondered why Dean was holding back and pushed down to try and get him to thrust into him.

 _“Dean_ …”

Dean had his eyes squeezed shut, he let out the breath he had been holding and looked down at Sam, pulling back out then teasing his cock just barely inside of him.

“You…you ok?”

Sam nodded and pushed down, he felt Dean’s cock slip in a little further and was hit with a rush of pleasure but when he pushed down more he felt immense pressure. He knew if Dean thought for even a second he was hurting him he would pull back and Sam was too anxious to have sex to wait another second. He bit back the pain, trying to focus on Dean’s gorgeous face to distract himself.

“Yes, please…just…”

“Ugh, shit. So damn tight…Guess you are a virgin, that or you messed around with guys that had small cocks.”

Sam reached up and smacked Dean’s arm, he knew Dean was just trying to distract him so he could work him open without hurting him and didn’t really think he had messed around with any guys but Sam wasn’t going to even respond to him because the only thing he cared about was Dean shutting his mouth unless it was talking dirty or making a hot noise. Now that he felt his brother’s big thick cock starting to enter him he was so overwhelmingly horny for the first time in his life he wasn’t going to go back and forth with Dean when he was a smart ass like he normally would, so he did what he did best and gave him a bitchface.

The corner of Dean’s mouth twitched, he was trying not to smile. “Aww put the bitchface away, Sammy. You’re about to have an orgasm like you’ve never had before.”

“I’ve never…”

Dean leaned down and kissed Sam, “I’m messing with you. I know you saved yourself for me.”

Sam rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to respond when suddenly Dean thrust in a little more. Sam bit down on his lip and moaned, if felt incredible but he could definitely feel just how much Dean’s big thick cock was stretching him out. Dean pulled back and slowly thrust in and out a few more times because Sam’s fingers were digging into his back and he figured it was almost too much for him.

Dean circled his hips and tried thrusting in, wincing as Sam’s inner walls clutched his dick so tight it was painful. He pulled back and tried working Sam open more, the next time he thrust in he finally pushed past the ring of muscle that had been holding him back.

Dean was suddenly hit with pleasure so overwhelming and intense he moaned and yelled, “Oh FUCK! S _hit_ , Sammy, son of a fucking bitch…so damn tight and _fuck_ , so damn perfect.” Dean groaned and started thrusting until he was almost halfway in. “Mmm shit…feel good, Sammy?”

Sam wondered if Dean was all the way in, feeling Dean’s huge girth stretch him out made him feel so full and the pressure was intense. He grabbed onto Dean’s shoulders when he started thrusting into him and his nails dug deep. Dean seemed to get off on a little bit of pain so Sam raked his nails with more force across his back and shoulders when Dean moaned and thrust harder, suddenly all of the pain and pressure was gone. It was like his entire body had been liquefied and he felt nothing but blissful intense pleasure. Sam moaned, relishing the feel of the sharp drag of his brother’s cock as it drilled into prostate, the feeling was pure ecstasy and he knew it had nothing to do with the damn love spell or venom. It wasn’t even strictly because Dean was repeatedly hitting his sweet spot, it was because he loved Dean and Dean loved him and it really was the best sex of his life, it was actually the best thing that had ever happened to him and he could not wait to have more, to have sex with Dean all the time.

Sam started fantasizing about all of the things he and Dean would be doing now, how they would be pulling over while on the road, having sex in the back of the Impala, how Dean would be all over him because he was always horny and Sam couldn’t wait because he knew they would be doing it nonstop. He was even looking forward to sleeping in the same bed again like they had when they were kids only now Sam didn’t have to imagine what it would be like to sleep in each other’s arms they would actually be doing it.

Dean opened his eyes, he looked down at Sam, concerned when he didn’t answer him. Sam had his eyes closed, he seemed to be off in his own little world. Dean had never in his life taken so much time to make sex perfect, he had never taken any time really, sex was just sex and he had sex strictly to get off. He had never cared much about the other person because the women he had been with meant nothing to him but with Sam it was completely different because he cared so much about Sam. He didn’t want to hurt him but above everything else, even his own pleasure, he wanted to make sure his brother had the best orgasm ever and he wanted to make him climax over and over.

Dean leaned down and pressed his lips softly to Sam’s, continuing to gently kiss him as he caressed his face then smoothed his fingers through his hair. “Hey, you ok?”

Sam opened his eyes, Dean was inches from his face. All day long every time he looked at Dean he saw so much lust and an intense longing and desperation to have sex, but at that moment he saw concern and love, and at that moment he knew that Dean was just as much in love with him as he was with Dean. Dean had been kissing him hungrily, desperate and rough, it was intense and full of lust but now it was sensual and full of a need to be with him, he felt and saw love in his eyes and it felt so much more incredible than anything Sam had felt or experienced in his life because he had so desperately wanted this his entire life and never imagined it would actually happen.

“Dean,” Sam whispered as he put his hands on Dean’s head and pulled him forward and kissed him, in an instant the kiss turned up until they were kissing passionately. Dean pulled out slowly then thrust in hard, they both gasped, not wanting to tear away from the kiss so they moaned into each other’s mouth as Dean started rocking his hips harder.

“Yeah?”

“I…” Sam let out a breath and started pushing into Dean’s thrusts. “I love you.”

They had always been able to tell what the other was thinking. As Dean looked into Sam’s eyes, Sam knew what Dean was thinking, he could see that he felt the same deep, unconditional never ending love Sam felt towards him. Sam had always felt loved by Dean because Dean had spent his entire life doing more for Sam than anyone ever had, even their own father. Dean had always been everything to him, not just a brother, Dean was also his best friend, protector, and Sam’s hero. Sam could tell that Dean’s love for him was deeper and stronger than ever, he couldn’t believe he never saw it before, even though Dean had never really shared his feelings Sam felt like he could always know exactly what his brother was thinking. Dean showed how he felt rather than expressing it in words and his actions always spoke louder than any words because Dean had given Sam everything, he had made so many sacrifices and given his life just to keep Sam safe and happy. Sam knew a lot of Dean’s problems with being able to talk about his feelings were due to the fact that he had been trained to suppress his emotions, to “stow his shit” and never show any sort of weakness by their father and as he got older Dean experienced literal hell which hardened him even more. He had been trained and raised to be a warrior. He should have realized sooner that Dean felt the same way because he never really hid how he felt he just never came out and said it. Sam knew Dean loved him without hearing him say it, he hoped that someday he would let go and admit it out loud.

“Sammy…” Dean thrust harder, his mouth fell open in silent ecstasy as he felt Sam clench down on him. _“Fuck...”_ His voice was strained, when he tried to talk again he moaned loud so he gave up and pushed Sam’s thighs up higher. Dean figured if he couldn’t tell Sam how he felt he could at least give him an amazing orgasm.

Sam was shuddering under him, Dean pulled him into his thrusts, it felt better than sex had ever felt but he wanted to be able to thrust in all the way so he shifted as he pulled Sam’s legs over his shoulders. As soon as Sam realized Dean was able to plunge in deeper, he began to push down to meet his thrusts.

“Dean!” Sam shouted, arching his back high off the bed, sending Dean’s cock plunging in as deep as it could go.

When Dean bottomed out and felt his balls tight against his brother’s ass he could feel a fire low in his abdomen and knew he was close. He wrapped a fist around Sam’s cock and started thrusting as hard as he could. Dean was feeling pleasure like he had never felt in his life, he was suddenly hit with a rush of adrenaline and began pummeling into Sam harder. The bed was creaking under them, the headboard was smacking into the wall harder with every thrust and Sam was getting louder which gave Dean what he needed to thrust into him even harder.

Sam noticed Dean was suddenly quiet, he really liked hearing him talk dirty but when he opened his eyes and looked up at him he realized he was just so overwhelmed with pleasure he either didn’t want to bother talking or couldn’t. His eyes were closed and his teeth were worrying his lips, his hair was sexed up and Sam had never seen anything hotter in his life.

Dean ran his hand up Sam’s thigh, he heard Sam start moaning even louder and opened his eyes. He leaned down and ran his hand through Sam’s hair and grabbed a handful. His thrusts were suddenly more frantic, looking at his brother had pushed him over the edge, he always thought Sam was hot but he looked even hotter when he was all sexed out. He started sucking down on Sam’s neck as he continued to hump into him as hard and fast as he could. Dean could feel Sam starting to get tighter around him and knew he was getting close too.

Sam felt Dean’s teeth gnawing at his shoulder and groaned. He slid one hand down and grabbed his ass, squeezing the firm muscle, moaning his brother’s name as he felt it flexing in his hand. His other hand was on Dean’s neck, inching up until his fingers were curling through Dean’s short spiky locks of hair, pulling hard on a fistful when he felt Dean’s tongue sliding up his neck. Dean’s breaths were quickening, burning against Sam, he jerked Dean’s head over and groaned when his jaw brushed against Sam’s cheek and the scruff scratching softly against it sent a shiver up his spine.

Dean moaned as Sam’s tongue forced its way into his mouth. He loved that he was getting more forceful the hornier he got. Dean tugged on Sam’s hair and pulled back to catch his breath. He traced a finger down Sam’s jaw as he felt Sam clutch him tight.

“Damn, you’re so hot, Sammy.”

Dean’s voice was suddenly even deeper than normal, Sam looked up and when his eyes met Dean’s he felt an orgasm quickly building. Dean felt him getting tighter and thrust into him harder, staring into his eyes. Dean kissed Sam intensely then pulled back just long enough to whisper, “I love you, Sammy.”

Sam felt his heart racing, he couldn’t believe Dean actually said he loved him. It felt even better than the mind-blowing sex. Sam felt a jolt of white hot pleasure as Dean shifted and plunged into him harder. He opened his mouth to respond but couldn’t get the words out, he moaned as Dean started thrusting faster. He felt Dean make a tight fist around his cock and groaned, his grip was perfect as he twisted his fist up and down.

“De….ohhh God….so fucking good! Fucking incredible… _shit!”_

Sam’s entire body was pulsing with pleasure as Dean pummeled into him as hard as he could. When Sam started coming, it felt like his spine had melted away. He had never in his life felt so much pleasure, it was pure ecstasy. He felt Dean shift then start pounding into him even harder, just as he started feeling his brother’s hot come filling him up Sam started climaxing so hard it took his breath away.

Sam was moaning and panting, struggling to breathe. Dean was drilling into his prostate as he rode out his orgasm. He felt Sam start shuddering, he put both hands on his hips and pulled him into every thrust, grunting as he felt himself plunge into the tight incredible heat deeper with every thrust. Sam clenched down on his cock hard, Dean held Sam closer as he continued to rock his hips hard and fast while Sam’s inner walls clutched him tighter.

“Fuck Sammy, so damn tight. Shit!”

Dean buried his face in Sam’s neck and groaned, thrusting erratically until he felt Sam stop shaking under him. He carefully pulled out then collapsed down on the bed next to Sam. They both laid there enjoying the blissful ecstasy of the most intense orgasms imaginable.

Sam felt Dean pulling him closer, he wrapped an arm around him and laid his head on his chest. Dean carded his hand through Sam’s hair then tilted his head up and kissed him.

Sam moaned softly as Dean kissed him more sensually than he had been expecting but he loved it. He suddenly remembered what Dean had said to him a few minutes earlier. He traced his finger down Dean’s chest and looked into his gorgeous emerald eyes.

“Did you mean it?”

Dean pressed his lips to his brother’s then pulled back, and caressed his face gently. “You know that I don’t say something unless I mean it. Of course I love you.”

“But…like, how?”

“I can’t explain it Sam, it just…can you explain why you love me?”

“Yeah, but I meant do you love me or are you…you know, in love with me.”

“Well it broke the spell, so obviously I’m in love with you.”

Sam felt Dean pulling him so he sat up and straddled his hips. He bit his lip and laughed as he thrust against his brother.

“What?”

“You sure the spell’s broke?”

Dean smirked and pulled Sam into a kiss. “Can’t help it I wanna fuck that perfect tight ass again. Or that I have incredible stamina. You’d think you’d like that.”

“I do…could be some erote venom left in your system.”

“Nah, I just really want you to ride me.”

Sam leaned down and kissed Dean back, thrusting against him. “Then what?”

“Then I’ll ride you, then fuck you in the shower. Then we can do some kinky shit.”

“Like what?”

“Anything you want. You never…you know…”

“What?”

Dean slid his hand down Sam’s back and pulled him closer. He ran his hand over his ass and smacked it hard, grinning at Sam when he gave him a bitchface. “You never had fantasies about me? Shit, I have thousands of things I wanna do to you.”

Sam bit down on his lip and grinned, “I’ve thought about what I want to do with you since I was like, thirteen or something.”

“Damn. So when did you know you loved me?”

“I dunno. I’ve always known that I felt more for you than like, a brother or friend should. Do you know when you knew?”

“I guess I always knew too. I mean, I don’t want to get into it all right now…”

Sam rolled his eyes, he leaned in to kiss Dean and paused. “You will talk to me more now, like how you feel about things?”

“Ugh, do you have to be all girly? You know how I feel and…” Dean sighed and traced his finger down Sam’s face, he pulled him into a kiss and muttered against his lips. “I love you, Sammy.”

Sam pulled back, surprised Dean actually said it out loud again, he thought that when he said it earlier he might have said it in the heat of the moment or because he had said it to him. “Really?”

Dean made an impatient noise. “You really think I’d just say it for the hell of it?”

Sam shook his head. He looked down and traced his finger down Dean’s chest, teasing a finger across his nipple. Dean moaned softly and shifted as Sam tweaked it harder. He smiled when Dean’s cock twitched hard against his. “Damn, you really are a slut for your nipples being tweaked, aren’t you?”

Dean grabbed a fistful of Sam’s hair and tugged on it as he jerked him down and kissed him passionately. “Let’s stop the girly talking about feelings and…fuck. Make you climax the rest of the night, all day tomorrow…then maybe we’ll take a break.”

Sam smiled, he knew Dean would never be the overly romantic type but he loved that about him. Dean had opened up to him so much more than he ever had in the last hour and Sam knew in time he would finally get more comfortable talking. He was glad Dean was so sexual, willing to do anything, super kinky and that he wanted to have sex all the time because that was what Sam wanted too. It was crazy that by killing some crazy fairy they had ended up where they were but he was glad because life was finally going to be exactly the way they had always wanted it to be.

Dean looked up at Sam and laughed.

“What?”

“Nothing.”

Sam put his hands on Dean’s shoulders, pinning him down. Dean grinned up at him and licked his lips.

“Mmm yeah, love it rough. Guess you can’t wait to get a piece of this sweet ass.”

“Shut up, jerk. I’m not doing anything ‘til you tell me what you’re laughing about.”

“Chill out, Sammy.” Dean ran his finger down Sam’s jaw and smirked. “You’re actually hot with half of your face all purple, then the other half is red when because you’re all hyped up.”

Sam grabbed a handful of Dean’s hair and tugged on it, “Yeah? Well most of your hair is purple, which actually is kind of sexy. So are you going to quit fucking around… so we can, you know…”

“Fuck? C’mon Sammy, don’t go back to being a prude. Do I have to find another erote so you get crazy horny and kinky again?”

Sam crushed his lips to Dean’s as he shifted and wrapped his hand around both of their cocks, thrusting into his fist. He started sucking down on Dean’s neck and pinched one of his nipples, twisting it hard as Dean moaned into his mouth.

Dean pulled back breathless. He sucked in a deep breath then kissed Sam with more intensity. He smirked as he ran his hand down Sam’s back and grabbed his ass. “Wanna see who can make the other hornier? Winner gets whatever they want.”

Sam bit down on his lip to hide the grin spreading across his face. He really was glad they came across this job, and he was even gladder that Dean was going to want to have constant sex because he had the feeling they weren’t going to be doing much else, and that is exactly what he had always wanted. Sam remembered reading that erotes brought soulmates together, he knew that they were destined to be like this. For once in their lives neither of them was worried about their future or what the next job would be, it didn’t matter because they had each other and that is the only thing either of them would ever want or need.  

**Author's Note:**

> I named the creatures erotes because they really are manifestations of the Greek God of sexual desire and love, Eros. I totally made the rest of the things up but I wanted something that had to do with soulmates, sex and an unrequited love.


End file.
